I Bid On The Strawberry
by Kurousagi99
Summary: I blocked out everyone's voice who was bidding on us, until I heard a sinfully sexy voice that said a price that made everyone shut their mouths. I made eye contact with the cerulean eyes of the bidder, and I scowled at him harder if possible. He raised a perfect blue eyebrow at me and his mouth erupted into a feral grin, and that's when I knew I was already enraptured by him.
1. Chapter 1

_Well shit, _I thought to myself.

_What the fuck did Shiro get us into this time? He's gonna be the death of me. That piece of shit. Well if I am going to die, I would at least like to kick Shiro's face in for his inept skills at finding trouble. This is what I get for following a 'kick ass first, don't care enough to ask questions later' type of person, but he's my brother so what can I do about it? Leave him? Never. Even though I'm pissed at him now, he's the most important person in the world to me, he's the other half of my soul. But that doesn't mean I can't hate his guts right now._

I looked around the medium sized peeling, crumbling red rectangular container I was sitting in, along with about twenty other people. A mix of women and men, all types of races, all looking terrified of what might happen to them. I was about to finish my scope around the cramped container when I made contact with golden eyes surrounded by black sclera instead of white. Shiro. I mustered the deadliest glare I could, and Shiro withered like a plant whose caretaker had a black thumb.

"Ichi" he pleaded

I ignored him.

"Ichi, look at me" he begged again.

I still refused to look at him.

"Ichi-berry" he called me again, and I twitched. The nickname he used to call me when we were kids, which he only used once in a while to get what he wanted from me. I cracked, and he knew it, because his face erupted into a Cheshire grin, with a laugh I'd know was his anywhere.

"I hate you" I said with no venom in my voice.

"No you don't" he smirked and kissed my cheek.

I tried to bat him away the best I could with my hands tied behind my back, and he cackled.

"No, but I wish I did" I mumbled.

Everyone in the container eyes were on us, I looked away and Shiro glared at them until they all averted their eyes. Shiro scooted towards me until I was in between his legs and proceeded to put his chin on my shoulder and nuzzle my ear. We were always closer than what's considered normal, and that sometimes made people stare. Shiro has always been fiercely protective over me, and we always did everything together. We slept in the same bed together, we bathe together, we fought together, and we got in trouble together. We were never seen without the other. It's been that way from birth.

We were carbon copies of each other with a few differences. Shiro was albino so that made his skin an alabaster white, and his hair the color of pure snow. His eyes were the color of gold which reminded me of rich butterscotch. His sclera was an endless black that made his golden iris stand out more. He stood about 6'1" in height and had a lithe body frame, and muscular from years of fighting. I on the other hand was lightly tanned, and had orange locks that always got me in fights and in trouble. My eyes were the shade of amber that seemed to turn more gold when I was angry (which happens a lot.) I was 5'11" with the same lithe swimmers build as Shiro, and also lightly muscled from years of fighting.

Most people think because I look so feminine that they can get away with slapping my ass, or getting to touchy, but they quickly change their mind when I break their hand and smash their face into the nearest wall, or Shiro gets involved and leaves the guy in a bloody mess in a back alley, which is why we are here now.

-_Four Hours Earlier-_

_Sweat. Loud pounding music. Bodies rubbing against each other. Drinks spilling. Club Seireitei. We drank before we came to the club so we were already a little woozy, so Shiro and I only chugged back a couple shots. I grabbed Shiro's wrist with a smile replacing my usual scowl. I loved dancing, the beat, the vibrating music that I could lose myself in. I only danced with Shiro, we knew what the other was thinking just by looking into each other's eyes, so we knew our bodies just as well that's why our rhythm matched. Our looks always attracted attention from both sexes, and when you danced like we did, it was every pervert's wet dream. The brave ones got really handsy, and neither Shiro nor I liked that, and weren't afraid to show it. _

_I swayed my hips against Shiro's and he placed his hands on my waist. We danced for a while, and then my bladder decided to act up, so I told Shiro to go buy us some more drinks while I went to the bathroom. We split ways and I pushed past sweaty bodies grinding against each other and found my way to the back of the club where the bathrooms were. I pushed open the matte black doors and walked up to a urinal. The restroom was empty, so that should have been sure-fire number one to get the fuck out and come back later with Shiro, but my bladder had a mind of its own. So I unzipped my tight black jeans and relieved myself._

_When I was finishing up I heard the door open and didn't think anything of it. I was zipping my jeans back up when I was forced against the cool tiled wall. I stopped breathing, and the only things I could think of was 'shit' and 'thank god, I wore tight jeans'. He pulled my hands behind back without saying a word. He was strong enough to leave my arms immobile. I could hear him unbuckling his belt with his free hand while chuckling. He started calling me 'sweetheart' and telling me this would be the 'best fuck of my life'. My lip curled in repulsion. I wasn't about to let him take me without a fight. I started thrashing as hard as I could, since my arms weren't going to be of much help, I relied on my legs which I heavily relied on anyway. I picked my foot up and smashed it down with my heel first until I heard a sickening crack. _

_He grunted in pain but loosened his grip. I grabbed his index finger and pulled it backwards until I heard a pop. He screamed and grabbed a fist full of my hair and tried to disorientate me by pulling my head in different directions. I saw an opening and punched his solar plexus. He grunted but didn't let go, so I rammed my knee into his stomach three times. I think being hit so many times in the same place final told his brain to let go of my hair. He bent over and started wheezing and coughing until he dropped to his knees. I turned around to leave the bathroom as fast as I could but somehow the bastard was fast enough to grab my ankle and pull me down stomach first to the disgusting floor that who knows what could've been on. I used my free foot to stomp on his face repeatedly, but he still refused to let go. He somehow gathered enough strength to pull my ankle which slide me closer to him and climbed on top of me to use his weight to stop me from moving around too much._

_I thought 'great, my virginity goes to some rapist in a dirty bathroom, if I wasn't so buzzed I would've had no problem beating him into the floor'. All of a sudden the bathroom door pushed open and I heard Shiro voice._

_ "__Ichi, what's takin' ya so lo-"_

_He finally pushed open the door to see me pinned on the floor by a random person and it took him about .2 seconds to fly across the room and throw the unknown person off me and start beating their face in. He wouldn't stop until his face was rearranged to his liking, and his liking was that if he killed him even his family wouldn't recognize him. I pried Shiro off of him because I didn't want him to end up in the back of a police car, and when I looked down at the rapist's face, I knew that if I would've saw him before Shiro tore into him, he would've looked like a whole different person. _

_I balled my hands up in Shiro's shirt only letting him see the fear I'd show no one else but him, and he just cradled me in his arms, and rocked me back and forth._

_"__Can we go now?" I asked after I gathered myself._

_"__Of course Ichi, let's go" he slowly pulled me to the bathroom door._

_We slowly made our way past all the people in the club trying to get to the door to leave, unaware of the eyes on us as we left the club. We parked on the opposite side of where the entrance was at so we cut through the alley on the side of the building (a stupid decision when I think back). We were about hallway down the alley before we got called out by a group of about six people, all looking like they walked straight out of a stereotypical mafia movie. They were wearing black suits with their hair slicked back, and walking like they had a stick up their ass._

_"__You the one who beat up our friend back there?" the first one spoke (the leader of this circus I'm guessing)._

_"__And? What's it to ya?" Shiro replied sounding pissed._

_"__Who the hell do you think you're talk-"the boss put up his hand, cutting off his lackeys speech._

_"__I usually let people off who hurt my family with a warning, but you beat one of mine within an inch of his life and I'm not too happy about that. But I'll be nice since you two have some pretty faces, and I'm a couple people short on the amount people I need to hand over to my boss. Be happy that we won't have to mess up those faces of yours" He smirked._

_'__Fuck' I thought 'why does Shiro have to almost kill the guy instead of just ruffing him up and calling the cops, I'm grateful but if we get killed it's his fault, but if we're going to get killed might as well go out fighting' I shrugged._

_"__Well looks like you're going to have to mess up these pretty faces, because there is no way in hell we're going to go with you willingly" I growled._

_"__That's fine with me princess, but at the end of the day I'll be handing you over to my boss" _

_The scowl I had on my face would've made even the devil run for cover. Shiro and I stood back to back and took up fighting stances since the fuzziness in my brain seemed to have disappeared. They started to circle around us grinning and snickering stupidly, which pissed me off so I broke the nose of the guy whose face annoyed me the most. He cupped his bleeding nose and started cursing up a shit storm. Then they swarmed us. I roundhouse kicked an ugly looking blonde in the side, and punched an equally ugly brunette in the throat._

_I turned and saw Shiro grinning like a mad man, laying into a guy whose eyes looked to be rolling into the back of his head. Between enjoying myself and being pissed off that Shiro has no self-control, I saw someone come behind Shiro with a metal pipe. I screamed to warn him to turn around while trying to run to him before the coward could swing, but I felt a sharp pain burst in the back of my head and my vision faded to black._

_I remember waking up hazy in the back of a black SUV with my hands tied behind my back feeling like I've been drugged, and then after what seemed to have been an hour to me, we pulled up to a shipping dock, and were forcefully dragged out of the car. They were dragging my brother behind me and we were ungracefully thrown in a red container on a boat filled with other people, and all we saw of the outside was the grinning face of one of the lackeys shutting and locking the crate door. I was slowly coming out of my haze when I heard the blare of the boat horn and felt the lurch of the boat leaving the dock._

I ended up falling asleep leaning against Shiro and woke up as I heard the door opening up and saw moonlight pouring inside. They chained us together and blindfolded us before they forced us to walk about what seemed to be ten or fifteen minutes. They walked us into a room that was as cold, if not colder than a freezer. They forced us to walk up a couple stairs onto an elevated surface and had us keep walking. As we kept walking I heard excited chattering, and then heard a door open and they filed us all in there while being safety clipped with numbered pieces of paper and took our blindfolds off.

I looked around and saw we were in some sort of a fenced jail area, as were others but in separate man made jails. I looked at Shiro confused, not yet putting together where we were until I heard a voice yell out a number and two guards walked into one of the jails and dragged out a pretty orange haired, busty, gray doe eyed girl and walked her behind a curtain that cut her off from my line of sight. Then I heard the announcer who called out her number start describing her in full embarrassing detail. I heard excited murmurs and he then yelled out "the beginning price is $300,000. Let the bidding begin." I heard the sound of a mallet hitting a surface and people crying out numbers wanting to buy the poor girl. I then realized the horror of what was about to happen to us.

We were about to get sold to the highest bidder, and there was nothing we could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Number 0879" the auctioneer called for the next person to be sold off.

"Shiro" I whispered "what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Fight?" Shiro offered.

"Cause that's not going to get us killed" I muttered rolling my eyes "I don't know why I even asked you since we both know you didn't get the brains in this relationship"

Shiro clicked his teeth and snickered "well at least I'm not a bitch."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"I couldn't think of anything else ta say" shiro admitted

"See obviously not the brains" I muttered giggling, forgetting about our current predicament.

Shiro headbutted my shoulder also laughing. I looked down at the piece of paper clipped to my shirt holding it in my fingers and read the number.0915, I read over and over again imprinting it in my brain. Shiro must have seen me gazing at my paper because he slipped his hand in mine and whispered "If we can't escape Ichi, I will never let ya stand up there by yerself, so if they want you, they're gonna have ta take my crazy ass too."

"They might just take us back" I laughed.

"That's what I'm planning on" Shiro cackled "that or them not being able to handle your temper."

I scowled, elbowing Shiro in the ribs.

"See there it is" Shiro said laughing, rubbing his side.

The calling of the numbers kept going, and now people from the boat we were brought here with. They called 0914, the number right before mine. The girl who's number that was burst into tears, hyperventilating and the whole nine yards. I couldn't blame her though, I was alternating feeling like that and being pissed off. I heard the auctioneer call out the price and the bidding start, until she finally got sold. My body froze waiting for my number to be called. A guard walked up to the front of the cage we were in, smiling ready to force me up on stage.

"You're up next cutie, get ready" the guard smirked.

I stood up followed by Shiro, putting on a smile.

"Number 0915" the auctioneer called.

The guard opened up the cage and I walked out slowly, Shiro trailing after me and when I got close enough to the guard, I punched his mouth and his lip started bleeding.

Shiro cackled. "Lesson one. Never call Ichi cutie, or somethin' girly, he'll beat the shit outta ya"

I kneed him in the groin, and I could hear Shiro in the background 'ohh'. I know I'm a guy, and that was a chick move, but I'm too pissed to give a fuck. I could hear the auctioneer saying something about being 'sorry for the inconvenience' as I kicked the guard in his stomach. I heard more guards running towards us, as I finally knocked the motherfucker out. Shiro joined the fight when the other guards finally made it over.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw people in the front of their jails staring at us in awe (or stupidity, since we started a fight with a bunch of guards). I tackled a guard and put him in an arm bar (years of karate and MMA ever since I was a child). I rolled over with his arm, putting pressure on it, successfully dislocating it. All of a sudden I was lifted by my shirt and put in a hold I couldn't break out of. Shiro ran to come help me but ended up in the same position I was in, but with an oily haired blonde man.

"Take this one back to the cage" the big guy who was holding me said, talking about Shiro.

"Fuck no!" Shiro screeched "like hell I'm gonna leave my baby twin." Shiro threw is head back and it connected with the man's face who was holding him.

"You little tram-" the greasy blonde guard started to pull back his fist to hit Shiro. Before he could get the chance to, I jumped up and dug my foot into his face with the man still holding me (thank whoever's out there I'm flexible) and he stumbled backwards. Before the man had the chance to retaliate a man with slicked back brown hair with an obstinate piece of hair that hang near his forehead with an unnerving smile walked into the room towards us. The guards stood straighter and bowed their heads toward him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the man started off.

The guard who was holding Shiro cleared his throat "these two started a fight with us because they wanted to stay together, but we are fixing the problem and putting him back in the cage" the guard said keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Now why would you want to separate these two? It's the first time we've had twins here and they could go for a very high price" the man who seemed to run this place said.

"But" the guard started "never mind sir, I understand" he bowed again.

The man with the fake smile turned around and left, leaving us alone with the guards. They started to push us towards the curtain and we finally got to see past it. Well not really, because we got blinded by a white spotlight. The guards pushed us on to the stage and I turned back and swiped at him, pissed at being manhandled.

"Fucking touch me again, I swear I'll knock your ass into next week" I growled.

Shiro snickered again, looking highly amused. When my eyes got accustomed to the light I turned back to where the sound of murmuring was that I didn't hear when I first got up here, and my eyes widened. 'Holy fuck, that's a lot of people.' I thought. It looked like a theater with all the people sitting in the rows of seats and we were the entertainment. I put on the scowl I was known for and glared at everyone in this hell.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the voice to the side of me shocked me out of my reverie "we have a treat for you tonight!"

"Here we have for you, the first pairs if twins we have ever had at this auction!"

The audience clapped, and it made me want to beat the shit out of them.

"They have some fiery tempers and would love to be put in their place" the auctioneer winked.

I visibly blanched, disgusted. "There is no way in hell that's gonna happen" I scoffed, not giving a damn if anybody heard me or not.

"Damn straight" Shiro agreed.

"See, definitely feisty" the auctioneer said without skipping a beat.

He started to describe us what we looked like (as if no one here could see). I just blocked him out, not wanting to hear the things I already knew about myself. I shifted closer to Shiro, when I knew it was time the bidding was about to start. I intertwined my hand with Shiro's squeezing it once, and felt him squeeze back. I scowled even harder if possible and directed it towards the audience letting the loathing roll off me in waves.

"Since we have twins gracing our presence here tonight, let's double the starting bid" the auctioneer babbled on "Let's start off with $700,000" then the thud off the mallet hit.

I blocked out the sound of the jittering voices bidding on us. I toned them out until all I heard was just a constant buzz, and trying to distance myself from what was going on. That was until a sinfully sexy voice said a price that brought me back to the present, and made everybody else close their mouths.

"Two Million" he spoke confidentially (more like a cocky bastard).

No one said anything, they all looked surprised as if they weren't here to spend money. I looked at the audience to find where I heard the voice came from. My eyes met cerulean, and I glared harder than I already was. He raised a perfect blue eyebrow at me and his mouth erupted into a feral grin. 'Holy fuck, he's hot' I thought, but I wasn't going to let that change my opinion of this situation, so I rolled my eyes and kept scowling. Next thing I knew I heard the word 'sold'. I whipped my head back to the auctioneer, surprised at how long I wasn't paying attention.

I looked toward Shiro but he was looking into the crowd, I followed his line of sight and saw that he looking at a silver haired guy with him his eyes closed, and his mouth upturned into a foxlike smile. He seemed to be looking towards Shiro even though his eyes were shut tight. I looked to the side of him and there stood the blue haired brute still smirking at me. I mouthed 'screw you' at him. His eyes lit up in amusement, 'how about tonight?' he mouthed back, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Before I had the chance to flick him off, I was being forced off the stage along with Shiro and they took us to some sort of waiting room. Kind of like at the doctor's office, but instead of getting something to make you feel better, we get sold to asshole criminals. Phenomenal. They forced us to sit on one of the many worn out, navy blue chairs in the room and told to wait for our new 'owner' to get here and take us to our 'new home', and they walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind them. Fucking idiots.

"Yeah fucking right we're gonna wait in this damn room" I muttered, standing up.

"That's my baby twin" Shiro cackled.

"I can't believe they just left the room like that. When we kicked their asses last time, did that knock the small amount of brain cells they had left, out?" I asked in disbelief walking towards the door.

I opened the door, a small inkling of me thinking it wasn't going to be locked, so that I wouldn't have to Houdini my ass out of the room. I turned the handle open and pushed, and the door swung right open. 'God, this place is seriously run by idiots' I thought. I looked back to see if Shiro was just as baffled as I was.

"You see this crap Shiro?" I asked.

"Uhh, Shiro? Did your brain stop working or something?"

"Umm Ichi, behind you." Shiro finally said.

"What?" I questioned spinning around, only to stare at a hard chest covered up by suit. I looked up, just to see the same attention grabbing blue hair (not that I could talk) and cerulean eyes I glared at in the audience. I scowled again (which I've seen to have been doing a lot today), and his face broke out into a grin.

"Hey there kitten, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on." He purred.

That's when I punched him in the stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow's POV

'God why am I here right now' I thought, instantly regretting my decision of going to this shit, just because Nnoitra found his long time fuck buddy here (that's what I call them, even though they say they love each other, I just don't know how his ass got someone to fall for him.) I honestly don't know why I got dressed up for this, since it's basically just slave trade (well IT IS a slave trade) and I'm not planning on buying anyone, but plans don't always go the way you think they will.

"Mah mah Grimmy, what's the frown fer?" the silver haired, foxlike man said walking beside me.

"You really have to ask Gin? Like fuckin' really?" I questioned.

Gin's basically permanent smile got bigger "Maybe ya might see a hot feisty person you like, who has a twin that I can 'ave."

I rolled my eyes "cause that's gonna happen."

'Feisty is hard enough to find, it's going to be nonexistent in a place like this' I thought as I made my way straight through the lobby. "This shit is really fancy for what's going on" I grumbled, already bored with being here. I looked around and women and men both, were all staring at me. Either because I'm pretty high up on the crime world chain or the most attractive person they've laid eyes on. Probably the latter, so I flashed them all one of my killer grins which made some blush, some look like they were about to pass out because their heart stopped beating, and some averted their eyes.

I smirked, I had that effect on people. I know what I am, and that's sexy and rich. Gin and I finally walked into the theater looking area, where a weird ass looking guy called out numbers.

"0905" the guy who I'm guessing was the auctioneer yelled out, as we were looking for a seat. We finally found some closer to the back, and we sat making ourselves as comfortable as can be on shitty theater chairs. They brought a scared looking vibrant red haired kid out, covered in some kind of tribal tattoos. They described him and what not, I honestly spaced out as soon he started talking, since he wasn't the type I liked. I paid enough attention to see him being sold off to some high class looking guy, with long black hair.

'Wouldn't think a high class looking guy would be here, but then again I'm here.'

I'm pretty sure they called out some more numbers (Hell if I'd know). About 30 minutes later they called out this one girl who was crying, and looking like she was going to pass out from fright. Soon she got sold off, probably to some sadistic crime boss or pimp.

"0915" the auctioneer called out. I started to zone out again but was interrupted by what sounded like thuds and maybe a scream or two. That definitely got me interested. Then about 10 to 20 more guards ran backstage. The auctioneer looked kind of surprised, but he covered it up quickly "I'm sorry for the inconvenience ladies and gentlemen, we are having a bit of a difficulty but it will be solved soon" he grinned. I heard some more screeching from back stage and then silence. Then all of sudden an orange haired kid was pushed on the stage followed by a white hair boy.

I didn't see their faces yet, but I heard the orange hair kid yell "Fucking touch me again, I swear I'll knock your ass into next week" and the white haired one cackled. The orange haired one turned around and scowled and holy shit, I think my brain just malfunctioned. The kid was the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Feisty as fuck too. The white one turned around and they were exact copies of each other minus that one was obviously albino. "Holy shit Gin, I think your psychic." I spoke lowly. Gin didn't answer, I looked over to see his eyes partially open showing icy blue orbs. He seemed to have his eye on the white haired one.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the auctioneer said breaking my eye fucking of the orange hair kid "We have a treat for you tonight."

"Here we have for you, the first pairs if twins we have ever had at this auction!"

The audience erupted into cheers, which pissed me off since I should be the only one happy about this, cause the kid was mine already.

"They have some fiery tempers and would love to be put in their place" the auctioneer winked.

"There is no way in hell that's gonna happen" The orange hair kid scoffed, looking disgusted. I licked my lips, 'he's definitely going to be mine.' I thought possessively.

"Damn straight" The white haired one said, agreeing with his brother

"See, definitely feisty" the auctioneer said.

Then he started rambling on about what they looked like (for all the blind people who come to human auctions, god are they idiots?) but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy looking at the face of the kid and wishing I could be closer. I saw him hold the hand of his brother, and he wore a scowl looking like he wanted to beat up everyone in the room.

"Since we have twins gracing our presence here tonight, let's double the starting bid" the auctioneer started talking again "Let's start off with $700,000."

A bunch of people raised their hands calling out numbers, I just sat back and waited even though I wanted to claim the kid now. The price was up to one million already. 'That's play money to me' I grinned. I stood up "Two million" I said grinning. I saw the orange haired kid turn towards me and I met Amber eyes that made me falter. I covered it back up quickly, and the kid glared at me. I felt myself getting turned on already, and I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked like he rolled his eyes, which made me grin even wider. The auctioneer said sold, and I saw his head whip around in surprise, which made me laugh. I saw him look back at his brother who seemed to be having a staring contest with Gin somehow, since the bastard always kept his eyes closed.

He must've noticed me sitting beside him because he mouthed 'screw you' at me.

'How about tonight' I mouthed back, laughing.

Before he got the chance to say something back, he was being carted off the stage with his brother. Gin and I stood up to go pay for what I just bought. "I'll pay for half" Gin said, "I figured" I answered back smirking. We walked down the aisle and into a room where we each paid for our share of the cost, Paying took us about eight minutes tops, and then we were directed towards the room they were in. I heard talking getting louder as went towards the room, and then the door swung open.

"You see this crap Shiro?" I heard one of the twins say.

I finally made my way to the door and stood, staring at the back of the orange haired kids head smirking, because he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Uhh, Shiro? Did your brain stop working or something?"

I grinned even wider.

"Umm Ichi, behind you." the albino twin finally spoke up.

"What" he spoke turning around coming face to face with my chest, and slowly making his way up to my face. I finally got to see his face close up, staring straight into amber eyes with gold flecks that showed surprise. He scowled at me again, and I grinned showing all my teeth.

"Hey there kitten, guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on" I lowered my voice, trying not to laugh.

Then he punched me in the stomach.

'Damn, he's definitely feisty' I thought grinning.

Ichigo's POV

'God damn bastard is grinning' I thought, looking up at the hot blue haired ass, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. In that moment, I'm pretty sure I was the canary, and I was mad that it turned me on. 'God damn Ichigo, nice time to find someone attractive.' I shook off the thought (or as best as I could).

"The hell are you smiling at" I growled.

"The person who's going to be under me tonight" he smirked, trying to get me pissed off. He got what he wanted. I lunged at him, but I was yanked back by my hair and I let out a whimper. A guard must've walked in the room with them but I didn't notice, until my scalp felt like it was on fire. All of a sudden the pain was gone and the guard was pressed up on the wall, by the blue haired man.

"Touch what's mine again, and I'll kill you." I heard him growl at the guard "do you understand?"

The guard nodded his head, and he let him go, not before shoving his face in the wall. I was shocked by the sudden possessiveness of a person he didn't know But I forgot about it as soon as I noticed Shiro ran to my side, grabbing my waist pulling me into a hug and ran his hand through my hair asking me if I was okay. I nodded putting my face into the nape of his neck and staying there. I knew they were probably staring at us, but I didn't care. I was too drained to care.

I heard them clear their throats, trying to get our attention. I turned my head slightly to look towards them. I met blue eyes, and we stared at each other. The silver haired guy coughed and I averted my eyes.

"So are ya guys ready ta go?" the foxlike guy said "oh yeah, I forgot mah manners, I'm Gin."

"I'm Grimmjow" the blue haired man said, eyes never leaving me.

"Shiro" My brother said still holding me in his arms, still wearing his normal smile, but his eyes told a different story. I looked at my brother like he was crazy for telling his name to criminals. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"Ichigo" I grunted out, just giving in to at least giving my name. My common sense was asking me 'what the fuck Ichigo? Did being around stupid shit heads knock you down a few IQ points?'

Grimmjow grinned "well then Ichigo, how about we all go now without you trying to bash my face in" he chuckled "but if you want to, I'm always up for new things."

I glared again, which only seemed to make him happier. "Lead the way then" I huffed out, knowing when to give up (at least for now). Shiro slipped his hand into mine and we followed behind Gin when he started walking, Grimmjow following behind. Most likely to make sure we didn't high tail it the fuck out of there when they weren't looking. We walked back out through the seating area much to my displeasure.

I huddled closer to Shiro because of all the eyes on us, which made me uncomfortable. We quickly got out of there and past the lobby and out the door. I got to see the outside for the first time since we were blindfolded. It was so beautiful compared to the shit we were in. It was tropical looking, with the beach to the side of us.

"Great huh?" Grimmjow asked me, walking up beside me.

I stared at him a second before grunting an affirmative.

He smirked at me, directing us towards the car they drove here in. 'Holy shit it's a 2015 Ferrari 458 Italia, my fucking wet dream in the form of a car this year.' I gaped at it. I heard a snicker from next to me and a glared, taking the awed look of my face (well sort of). We got into the dark blue beauty, Shiro and I sitting in the back seat, with Grimmjow driving and Gin in the passenger seat, and took off towards wherever they were living.

I migrated onto Shiro's lap instead of staying in my own seat, and laid my head back onto his shoulder. I slowly started nodding off until I finally fell asleep. Satisfied that I at least had Shiro, if not anything else.

I woke up about an hour later, because I felt Shiro nudge my shoulder.

I hummed, my tired way of asking 'what?'

"I think we're here" he whispered back.

My eyelids fluttered open, and my eyes widened taking in the sheer size of the house, no that's a goddamn mansion, we were parked outside of.  
>"Welcome to your new home" Grimmjow said, getting out of the car.<p>

We followed after them getting out of the car, we slowly trudged after them to the front door. They opened the door and we walked past the threshold. Looking at the glass stairs, and the hallway leading to who knows where.

"Nnoitra!" Grimmjow's voiced boomed, shocking me from examination of the house "get your skinny ass down here and bring your boyfriend to meet the new live in's!

"I'm coming you piece of shit, calm your ass down!" another voice yelled from upstairs.

I looked at Shiro, annoyed with all the yelling and he smirked at me knowingly.

I looked up to see a tall, skinny guy with a white bandana around his left eye, he had black hair hanging a little bit past his shoulders, walking down the stairs. He wore a piano tooth smile.

"So you actually took my advice huh?" he grinned.

"Looks like you actually did something smart, once in your life" Grimmjow grinned.

"Of course he did something right" a voice said coming from the upstairs "he picked me didn't he?" the person speaking laughed, as they finally appeared at the top of the stairs.

My eyes went wide in shock.

"No way" I whispered walking forward.

"I thought you were dead" Shiro said.

All the guys were staring at us now.

"Is that really you Shinji?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHH, I meant to get this out sooner!**

**I looked down at the date and I was like Holy Shittt, I'm so late with updating this.**

**I apologize again, I just switched to being an online school student so I've been busy with that,**  
><strong>but now I promise to get the next chapter out sooner.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry If there are any mistakes, just tell me and I'll make sure to fix em ^.^ Thank you for all the Reviews and people seem to actually be liking this story. Thank you so much! Well back to the story! Enjoy!<strong>

Ichigo? Shiro?" the blonde said, eyes filling with tears.

He stepped down a stair. I heard a sharp inhale of breath from beside me. Shiro grabbed my wrist, as if making sure this was reality. 'He was alive this whole time' I thought, my breath feeling like it was coming to a stop. We stared at each other, in some intense battle, but with no words or fists. But my thoughts were soon angry. I was the first one to snap out of my shock, just to start scowling.

"You were alive this whole time" I began "and you didn't think to maybe call at the very least" my voice sounded to just a whisper.

"Ichi.." he started, eyes downturned.

"What?" I snapped "your two best friends, basically brothers, don't deserve a goddamn 'hey, I'm still alive, I'm okay' fucking five second phone call. Or note? Because last time I checked you aren't stupid Shinji, and you should know how to pick up a damn phone."

I felt Shiro squeeze my wrist, reminding me to calm down. I knew I should, and I should be happy seeing my friend alive after all these years, but at this moment I wasn't having it.

"Or what? Shinji did you forget about us? Being a sex toy take up all your time now, since you seem to love it so much by the way you spoke coming down the stairs?" I said keeping my voice cold "all that mess you left behind back home, the confusion, and massive shit storm that happened when they assumed you were dead. Six words is all you needed to say. Six fuckin' words Shinji, and what did we get? Jack shit, that's what we got. So thanks for being a shitty friend Shinji."

I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, so I turned starting to walk away.

"Who the fuck gives you the right to say that" the one eyed, stick looking guy growled.

"Years of pain." I said flicking him off before turning the door handle and walking back outside.

I felt Shiro's hand on my wrist following along after me, and letting me cool off for a second. After a couple minutes of just aimlessly walking I stopped.

"Do you want ta run Ichi-berry?" Shiro whispered.

"You know I want to, but they'll just find us right now. We need to plan this out" I whispered back.

"Whatever you want ta do Ichi, I'll always back your play" Shiro said, pulling me to the nearest tree and drawing me to sit between his legs at the base of it.

He put his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply.

"I can't believe he's alive" I murmured, bring my hand up to run it through Shiro's hair.

"I know" he whispered into my neck "believe me I fuckin' know."

I remember every detail from that day like it was yesterday.

_(Five years ago)_

_Shiro, Shinji, and I were fourteen and in our last year of middle school, and inseparable. Shinji lived next door to us growing up. It took a bit of time for Shiro to let me anywhere near him even as young kids because he was so protective. But when he did we quickly warmed up to him. Maybe it was because of his flamboyantly gay personality (even as a child) that would have unnerved most other kids, but not us. We were already used to oddness._

_We were always together. We walked to school together, we somehow managed to end up in the same class as each other (bad decision on whoever decided to do that), we hung out after school (what I mean by 'hanging out' is getting into fights with shits from other schools), and we slept over at each-others houses over the weekend. We were sort of in our own little world, that no one was able to break into._

_I woke up, looking up to see what time it was. The alarm clock read 7:45. I groaned, bringing my hand up to rub my face. _

_"__Shiro" I grumbled, poking the sleeping body next to me "we're gonna be late."_

_"__Yeah… and? We're almost always late." He answered back, his voice muffled by his face being in the pillow._

_"__I don't want to jump the gate to get into school today, just to end up having to stay up late after school." I said kicking my feet over the side of the bed, standing up. "Come on, get up."_

_I walked into the bathroom, turning the knob to the shower letting the water warm up before I went in. I striped off my clothes, stepping into the hot water hearing Shiro trudge into the bathroom. I quickly washed my hair and body, listening to Shiro do the same after he got in too. I finished in about five minutes, getting out and drying myself quickly. I went to my closet, getting my uniform out to pull it on. _

_My phone buzzed. I looked down noticing it was Shinji that texted me._

**_Cant make it today got some deadly illness. Youll have to leave me behind. _**

_I laughed, rolling my eyes. I texted him back._

**_Drama queen _**

**_The one and only. Oh yeah, take notes for me~ :*_**

**_Sure okay_**

_I put my phone down only to have it buzz again with another message from Shinji. Rolling my eyes._

**_And also come eat lunch with me, I cant survive without human interaction_**

**_Okay, we'll be there_**

_I put my phone in my pocket again, putting on my socks. _

_"__Shinji's sick, so he told us to just go without him" I said when Shiro walked into the room._

_He grunted, probably still dead tired. I shrugged standing up, walking over to the door sliding it open. I walked out to the kitchen to put some bread in the toaster, and getting some butter and strawberry jam out of the refrigerator. Shiro refuses to have any other jam but strawberry (probably just to spite me), because when we were kids we used to go to a small family market, and one time Shiro found the strawberry jam and said 'I want this one so I can eat Ichi every day' and then I tackled him in the middle of the isle because of anger. Now that I think about it, it should have just been out of embarrassment. _

_I must have been caught up in that memory awhile because the toast popped up. I quickly buttered both, and put the jam on them after. I poured some orange juice for both of us, and that was around the time Shiro walked into the kitchen. I passed him his toast and juice, and he just shoved it in his mouth chugging down the orange juice, before I could even take my first bite. I quickly ate, then found mine and Shiro's book bag so we could leave. Shiro was already waiting by the door so I handed him his bag, and slipped my shoes on to leave._

_It took us about eight minutes to get the school gates, knowing we were already late by a couple minutes, we tossed our bags over the about six and a half foot wall and climbed over them. We ran to class and sat down right after announcements ended, slipping by our teacher unnoticed and taking our seats. When the teacher got up to start her lesson I looked over to see Shiro passed out on his desk. I snorted, and turned away looking out the window waiting for lunch to come._

_I must have fell asleep, because I woke up to the sound of the lunch bell. I looked over at Shiro and punched his arm. His head shot up, and he looked around confused. I giggled, looking at the disoriented look on his face. He turned and glared at my which only made me laugh more. I stood up off my seat._

_"__Come on" I said "Shinji's gonna murder us in our sleep if we don't visit him for lunch."_

_I grabbed his hand, and pulled making him stand up. I pulled him along behind me, out the classroom door hearing the whispers and feeling the looks on my back from our classmates. I heard Shiro growl, and I just rolled my eyes at his inability to ignore our stupid classmates. I tugged on his hand until we were walking side by side. I took out my phone to text Shinji that we were coming now, and I slipped it back into my pocket._

_We walked off school campus and started walking back. We were about halfway there when a black SUV came speeding down the road from the opposite area we were coming from. Shiro hummed. _

_"__Nice car." _

_I nodded in agreement. Turning my head back, and started to keep walk again. We were walking in front of Shinji's house when I texted him that we were in the front yard. He didn't answer back, which was weird but I figured he was asleep since he was sick. We walked up onto the porch and I noticed that the door was slightly open. I looked at Shiro, wide eyed. Shiro put his hand out, pushing the door open._

_"__Holy shit." I whispered, my lungs feeling like they've been torn out._

_The living room was trashed beyond imaginable, the glass table was shattered and the T.V was on the floor. Plants and centerpieces were shattered with dirt and ceramics covering the floor. 'Oh my god' repeated in a mantra in my head. I stepped inside the house._

_"__Shinji!" I yelled. Hoping my best friend was safe. "Shinji!" I screamed again._

_I took off running through the house. Kicking things out of the way. I faintly heard Shiro say he'll check upstairs. I checked the downstairs rooms, and the bathroom. I ran to the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. Blood. Lots of it. I ran behind the counter and what I saw made me back up a few steps. I vaguely remembered when I started yelling, only when Shiro's arms wrapped around me, and the police were pulling us out of the house. _

_My legs gave out on me in the yard, Shiro catching me just before I fell and slowly lowered me to the ground. He encased me in his arms, burying his face in my hair. We both held on to each-others shirt. I opened my eyes in time for them to cart a body bag out of the house, and I gasped for air. Shiro reached up, covering my eyes and telling me not to look. _

_"__No no no" I repeated over and over again. "I can't believe she's dead." Shaking my head slowly back and forth. "Does this mean Shinji's dea-"_

_Shiro hushed me "don't think like that Ichi. We all know Shinji's like a rabid dog, and ta take down one of those things would be a miracle in itself." _

_I chuckled, eyes still watering._

_Shiro licked a tear that was falling down my cheek. I swatted at him, but he grabbed me in an inescapable hug. _

_"__Don't worry Ichi, we'll find him even if we have to search hell itself." He whispered in my ear._

_After that my memories weren't as clear, I remember being separated from Shiro to be questioned, as if we were the ones who killed them which pissed me off, and I won't delve into the shouting match I had with the cop, but I was ready to separate his head from his body to put simply. They explained to us that they can assume Shinji's mom came home to see how her son was doing, and that's when it happened. They assumed Shinji might have ran or have been kidnapped. The whole neighborhood formed a search party and was out looking for him in case he was hiding._

_Days passed. Knowing he would've came back if he ran away, he must've been kidnapped. Some people thought he was dead because there was no reason to keep him, and the whole after 72 hours the person who has been kidnapped is presumably dead. We didn't want to believe that. _

_Weeks passed, the cops and people gave up and stopped looking._

_Months passed, and so did we._

_Years passed, but the emptiness never went away._

_That day was the last day I let someone else into my heart._

_I vowed to keep it that way._

I snapped awake, the first thing I saw being a hand waving in front of my face.

I looked up to see a girl standing in front of us. She had lavender orbs, and extremely long forest green colored hair that curled at the end with bangs cut perfectly across her forehead. Her skin was pale. She was wearing an all white dress, and her sleeves went far past her hands and just dangled there.

"Hello, Master Ichigo" she said nodding her head towards me "Master Shiro" she bowed again. "You can call me Sung Sun. I am one of the maids here that was assigned to help you with any of your needs."

My eyes widened. 'Master? They have fucking maids here too? What the fuck? Can't clean up after your own ass?'

I looked at Shiro, who gave me the same puzzled face too.

"Ichigo's fine." I said before she could continue her next sentence.

"Shiro's okay too" my brother spoke.

'Being called master makes me uncomfortable.' I thought. Obviously Shiro had the same thought too.

She nodded again.

"Well, I am here to show you both to the rooms you will be staying in, if you would just follow me."

For a split second I debated just sleeping out here and refusing to step foot in the house, but a shower and comfy bed was calling me, so I stood up pulling Shiro with me, not letting go of his hand. I saw her eyes linger on our hands for a second before she turned away and started walking. We trailed behind her for about nine minutes, not realizing I walked this far away.

We finally got to the door, and I hoped they weren't still waiting there. I guess my prayers were granted when there was no one standing there waiting to snatch us up. I exhaled a sigh of relief, and she started to lead us upstairs. She started walking us down a hallway which seemed to go on forever. Then we finally came to a door.

"This will be Shiro's room" She spoke.

Shiro and I both turned to her. "We aren't sharing a room?" We said simultaneously.

She shook her head, and walked over to the room across the way.

"This will be yours Ichigo." She bowed again "If you need anything just ask."

She turned and walked away leaving us alone in the hallway.

"I'll come to yer room when I finishing taking a shower." Shiro said, I nodded giving him a hug even though we should see each other in about 30 minutes.

I walked across the hallway, taking a deep breath before I turned the handle and pushed the door open and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me flicking the light on. The room was gigantic. I gazed around the room looking at the sleek marble floors. The walls were a cream color that had brown lining around the windows. I looked toward the bed and I'm pretty sure it could fit about ten people. The sheets and pillows were all black and the comforter was beige.

Across from the bed was a giant flat screen TV attached to the wall. What really caught my attention was the balcony. I turned and walked up to the balcony doors looking out at the breathtaking view. I went to back up but hit something, namely someone. I turned around, again coming face to face with a tan, glistening wet chest. I forced myself to look up instead of venturing downwards like my brain was telling me too, and met that same cocky grin, and cyan eyes.

He ran his hand through his hair, never breaking eye contact. All of a sudden he leaned towards me so his mouth was hovering near my ear and I could feel his breath.

He chuckled, sending shivers through my body. "So kitten" he began "How are you enjoying my room? Well _our_ room now."

I froze.

'_Our.'_

_"__No fucking way."_

**Oh Grimmy you sly dog (well.. cat)**

**I wonder what will our dear strawberry do?!**  
><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>  
><strong>If you'd like please review, and favorite~<strong>  
><strong>See ya next time!<strong>  
><strong>Ja ne!<strong>  
><strong>xxxxxx<strong>  
><strong>Kurousagi99<strong>


End file.
